Save Him
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin is running from Cenreds men. Arthur needs to save him. slash merlin/arthur violence
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Though I wish, I don't have an Astrillian accent, so this is english, which is my language.

chapter1

Merlin walked through the little village of Ealdor. His basket in hand, with the three apples he was able to buy with the money he had made pulling weeds. He was on his way home now, where he lived by himself. His father had ran when he was a baby, in order to protect Merlin and Hunith (Merlins mother). Merlin was told that his father had magic. Of course, Merlin didn't belive it at first.

Until the moment Merlin had turned 12. Some of King Cenreds men had come and asked Hunith where the socerer was. She, of course didn't know when Balinor was. The evil men had killed Hunith right then and there, in front of a twelve year old Merlin.

Merlin, being twelve at the time couldn't do anything but cry over his dead mothers body. The men had forced Merlin to his knees and watch as they beat on the dead body. When the men were done, they had told Merlin to warn everyone in the village...

"To those who disobey their king, will pay with their lives." The guard kicked the boy to the ground, then turned and left.

Merlin was not paying attention thinking about the sadest day of his life, and ended up almost getting run over by some horses that came from behind. Merlin gasped and jumped to the side, the horses nearly missing him.

Merlin stared after the three horses, then down at his now, smashed apples. Merlin sighed.

"So much for lunch." Merlin muttered to himself.

He got up from the ground and stared at the frighten village, everyone was running around and screaming. Merlin looked straight ahead, his eyes widen when he saw some of the villigers getting shot with arrows.

"SILENCE!" The guard yelled.

Everyone froze, including Merlin, who was behind the guard. The guard held his bow out to everyone. "Silence." He repeated when some people were whimpering. "I am in search of a boy. Age of 17. He was born here, in the village." The guard spoke with his head held high. As if he was the king, himself.

"This boy was the son of a man."

Everyone stood quiet with confused looks on their face. Merlin stared even more confused.

"Balinor!" The guard said the name and Merlins eyes widen. He took two steps back, before someone yelled...

"Behind you!"

The guard turned and stared at Merlin. Merlin took one last step backwards before he turned around all the way and started running for it.

Merlin heard the sound of horses chasing after him. His breath becoming quicker and quicker, just as his heart was. Merlin turned his head to see how far he was as he kept running.

Which ended up in Merlin slipping down a muddy path and rolling down a hill into a small puddle. Merlin lifted his head and gasped at the cold water. He heard shouts and turned and looked up at where the guards were now going through the corner where it wasn't as muddy.

Merlin jumped to his feet nearly slipping again, but he was able to get to his feet and began to run again.

Merlin ran for about ten more minutes, before he had to stop to catch his breath. So he decided to run behind a tree and sit.

Breathing heavy, Merlin sat and waited for the sound of horses to pass. He couldn't stop thinking about whoever it was in the village that actually sold him out t Cenreds men and that if he were to go back, will it happen again?

Merlin gulped, then finally let the tears of sadness, scaredness, and betrayal fall.

Well, it's a cliff hanger...  
>But it will continue if you review and like it :)<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thats alot of reveiws for over night! Thanks and enjoy! :)

chapter2

A young man walked through the forest, holding a bow in his hand. He had blond hair and green eyes. This handsom young man was none other then Prince Arthur. He was walking along with two other men. His most trusted friends. Lancelot and Gwaine.

"Maybe we should've brought more weapons." Gwaine said, looking around the forest as if a tree would come alive and attack him. "Who knows whats lurking out here."

"What could possibly be lurking out here in the middle of the day?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"A wild beast." Gwaine answered, smiling.

Arthur scoffed.

Gwaine looked around again. "If we had brought more weapons-" Gwaine began.

"Why would we do that, if we can just throw you to the wild beast?" Lance joked.

Gwaine tackled him from behind.

Arthur was really annoyed now. "Gwaine, idiot. We're suppose to be on a hunt."

"Then why didn't you bring a servant?" Gwaine asked, while pinning Lancelot to the ground. "They're the ones who know where all the wild beasts are. Hmp!" Gwaine was punched in the gut by Lance, who was now getting to his feet.

Arthur squinted. He could have sworn he had just heard something.

Gwaine had tackled Lance again, but they didn't fall this time.

"Shh! Sh! Sh!" Arthur hushed. "Did you hear that?"

The men stopped play fighting, and all three men listening.

After Merlin had gotten himself together, he stood up and looked around. Where could he possibly go? He couldn't go back home. That was for sure. Not with, whoever it was that sold him out. What did those men want with him anyway?

Merlin began walking and kept his head down. He didn't know why. It's not like there was anyone around the woods. But then again...

Merlin lifted his head. Those men that were after him, they had to be around. Merlin gulped and kept his eyes and ears wide open as he walked. He reached a small lake and sighed. Merlin walked up to the lake and dipped his hand in the water. The water was cool.

Merlin grabbed some water in his hands and splashed his face. The coolness felt great on his face, after all the running. He decided to wipe away the dirt from his arms as well. Falling into that puddle really made dirt stick to his skin.

Merlin was about to bring some into his mouth using his hands, when he was grabbed by the arm. Merlin gasped and he was forced to stand and faced with a nightmare.

The guard was even bigger up close. With dark hair and dark eyes, and really strong because of the muscles he carried around.

Merlin whimpered and and tried pulling away.

"When the king requests your presence, you obey, boy!" He back handed Merlin across the face.

Merlin brought his hand to his reddening cheek.

"You will not disrespect King Cendred." The guard growled. He roughly brought the boys hands in front of him and began to tie the hands with rope.

"Please-"

"Silence!"

Merlin jumped. He gulped. He had to know. "Please, what do you want? I don't have anything. Just tell me-" Merlin stopped when his jaw was grabbed.

"You might get away with speaking now, but you hold your tounge in front of the king, boy."

"What does he want?" Merlin sobbed.

The man growled and gestered for one of his men forward. The man obeyed. When he reached them, the leader spoke.

"Silence him."

The other man smiled evily. Merlins eyes widen.

Arthur, Gwaine and Lanelot all ran to where they heard the screaming.

Arthur held out his bow in front of him when he saw a group of men in a circle, and something was in the middle, on the ground.

"Stop where you are!" Arthur yelled.

The men turned to him.

Arthurs brows narrowed when he saw what was on the ground. A young boy. He could be no older then sixteen to Arthurs mind. The boy had dark hair, and frightenly, huge blue eyes. But it wasn't only the boys scared look that had Arthur angry. It was the man over him, holding the boys mouth open, and looking like he was about to cut the boys tounge out, by the looks of the knife held at the beautys mouth.

"Step away from him." Arthur snarled.

The men all stood up.

Lance and Gwaine each had there hands to their swords, just in case.

"You have no athority here. This boy belongs to King Cendred."

Arthur stared from the man to the boy. He held his bow firmly.

"Think again. Look around you. That boy is property of Prince Arthur."

"Says who?" The leader growled.

"Prince Arthur himself." Gwaine growled.

The men stared at Arthur.

"This is king Uthers kindom you've stepped in."Gwaine said.

The men looked around again.

So did Merlin. 'Then were was he?'

"Leave. Now." Arthur ordered. "Before your interference in Camelot causes war."

"If we leave without this boy, there will be a war. Marks my words, prince."

Arthur only glared. So the man turned to Merlin, then to his men. He nodded. All the men turned and left for their horses.

When the men left Arthur began walking towards the boy on the floor. When he reached him, he bend to a kneeling postion, then reached out to touch a bruise on the boys cheek.

Merlin flinched back and whimpered.

Arthur sighed and brought his hand back. "I won't hurt you." He whispered.

Merlin just stared. 'If that man was telling the truth, then this was Prince Arthur. Why would he (a prince) save a peasent?

"What's you name?" Arthur asked.

Merlin stared. 'This man saved his life and Merlin didn't have anything to give. The least he could do was give his name.'

"Merlin." He whispered his name.

Arthur nodded. "Merlin." He repeated. He like the name on his tounge. "Where do you live Merlin?"

At the question, the boys body began to shake and a second later he began to sob. He shook his head. "I cant go back." He began shaking more. "I can't- I can't- I can't-"

Arthur nodded. "You can't go back." He repeated.

Merlin shook his head. "I can't breathe." The boy rasped, before his eyes rolled back and he fell sideways. Arthur caught him before he could reach the ground.

Arthur sared at Merlins lifeless body in his arms. Then slowly ran a finger over the bruise on Merlins cheek, then a hand over Merlins dark smooth hair.

Arthur gulped when he felt something deep inside his stomach. He licked his lips.

"We should get him to the castle." Arthur said to Gwaine and Lance.

Review please :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Love the reviews! Thanks everyone! Enjoy the chapter and Happy Thanksgiving! :)

A/n Did I forget to mention I hate Gwen and love Morgana even though shes bad (but not in my story). Sorry if you like Gwen but I don't, whats left to say? But then again aparently you might not like her either because you're reading this (Merlin/Arthur) slash story.

chapter3

The next time Merlin woke up he was laying on something warm and there was something warm over him, a banket. Merlin felt a gentle hand on his forehead pushing his hair back.

He groaned.

"Sh, sh. It's ok. You're safe." A womans voice whispered.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes then quickly closed them, but not before he saw the woman. Dark hair, green eyes, very beautiful. Thats all he could make out before his eyes shut again.

"W-what... happened?"

"Later." She whispered. Then her hand was gone from his head and a few seconds later Merlin himself being helped to sit up. Then he felt something at his lips. "You should drink. Giaus says you're dyhdrated and you're running a fever." The woman said.

Merlin obeyed and opened his mouth a bit and felt cool water on his tounge then down his throat. After he swallowed the water, Merlin took a deep breath.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the castle." The woman answered. "Arthur brought you here and said-"

"So he is the prince?" Merlin interupted his eyes now open. He had a hint of fright in those huge blue eyes.

"Yes. He is."

"And you?" Merlin asked as he looked at the woman more clear. When he first saw her, it wasn't even close to how beautiful she was.

"I'm Morgana." She smiled sweetly.

"Morgana." Merlin repeated. The woman nodded. Merlin groaned again. "Why did Arthur bring me here?"

Morganas mouth opened to speak but it wasn't her voice that spoke.

"Because you said you couldn't go back home."

Merlins eyes looked to the door where Arthur was. He began walking towards the bed. Merlins eyes looked around the room, anywhere but the prince.

Merlin saw that the room was huge. Four, maybe five times the size of his small house. The bed he was in was huge too.

Arthur was at the bed now. Merlin stared down at his own hands on his lap.

"Morgana could you give us a minute?" Arthur asked.

Morgana glanced at Merlin then at Arthur. She nodded. "Just remember, Giaus said not to get him to excited." She whispered. But Merlin was still able to hear her. Then he heard Morganas shoes clicking toward the door.

When the door was shut, Merlin held his breath. He was now alone with Prince Arthur.

"Care to tell me-" Arthur began but was then interupted.

"Who is Gauis?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed annoyed. "He's the one you go to when you're sick."

Merlin nodded, understanding.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Arthurs brows narrowed. He knew what this boy was doing, and Arthur was going to get answers. Even if it meant sending Merlin to the dugeons.

"I told you why." Arthur finally answered.

"And where is this?" Merlin asked again, before Arthur had a chance to talk.

"The castle." Arthur answered.

Merlin shook his head. "I know that. I meant... this." Merlin gestered around the room.

"You're in the chambers next to mine." Arthur answered. "Now I have some questions for you."

Merlin stood still for a moment, before nodding. "Ask then. It's not like I can stop you, My Lord."

Arthur stared with his mouth slightly open. He bit his bottom lip before taking the seat Morgana had sat in a few minutes ago.

"Call me Arthur."  
>Merlins eyes snapped to Arthur now. 'What was wrong with this prince? He saved Merlin(a complete stranger), brought him into the castle, in a room next to his, and asked Merlin to call him Arthur. They've known each other five minutes, if you don't count their first encounter that ended up in Merlin passing out and already this... Prince Arthur treated Merlin better than Merlins own village had. Even though Merlin was always kind to them, they barley returned the kindness.<p>

Merlin gave a tiny smile. It had been a while since someone treated him kindly. His smile faded quickly, then he turned to Arthur.

"What do you want to know?"

"Those men-" Arthur began.

"I don't know what they wanted." Merlin interupted. "So if thats your question..."

Arthur sighed again and nodded. "Merlin? Are you from Cenreds kindom?" At Merlins widening eyes, Arthur knew the answer. Arthur leaned closer to Merlin.

Too close for Merlin. He backed up a little.

"You can't let anyone know." Arthur said. The was horror in his voice. "If anyone finds out, it'll get to my father."

"The king?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. "My father wont go to war for a simple servant from another kindom."

Merlins brows narrowed. "I am not a servant." Merlin said with narrowed brows. "And what do you mean 'war'?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stared confused. "That man said you were Cenreds servant. That you had stolen from him and ran." Just then the door opened. "I'll finish explaining later." Arthur said quickly.

An old man came in. He walked up to Arthur.

"Arthur. Uther expects you in the throne room. He wants to talk about your coming early from your hunt." The old man glanced at Merlin.

Arthur nodded and got up from his seat. "Does he know?" Arthur asked.

The old man shook his head. Arthur sighed. There was a look of relife in his eye.

"Look after him, Giaus."

"Yes, my lord." He nodded.

When Arthur left, Giaus turned to Merlin.

"So you're the one."

Merlin stared at the old man. "The one?" Merlin asked.

Giaus nodded, smiling. "Arthur never brings in outsiders into the castle.

Merlin stared wide eyed. "I-I don't know what-"

"It's ok. Arthur told me." Giaus brought his hand to Merlins forehead. Feeling the temperature.

Merlin shut his mouth and stared back at his lap. 'He thought Arthur didn't want him to let anyone know about him being from a different kindom.'

"Theres something about you that caught the princes eye." Merlin stared back at Giaus. At Merlins look, Giaus continued. "Arthur may not be his father, but... he doesn't like to get too close. To anyone." Giaus explained.

"Then... why?" Merlin asked confused. 'Why would a prince just out of the blue, rescue Merlin?'

Gaius shook his head as he put two viles on the table next to Merlin. "I don't know. But the prince seems fond of you." Then Giaus began walking toward the door. "Just don't get too close to the prince. We don't want anyone getting any ideas." The old man pointed to the viles. "Drink that red one, it'll help you sleep. And rub the blue on your bruise. It'll help with the pain." With that the old man left.

Merlin stared at the door. 'Don't want anyone getting any ideas? Don't get too close? How would Merlin get close to a prat that doesn't like to get close to anyone?'

Merlin reached out for the red vile. The liquid inside was thick and looked gross. Merlin pulled up the cover and brought the vile to his mouth. Drinking the whole thing at once, Merlin regreted it. The moment the medicine went down his throat.

Not sure about this chapter... Review please :) 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Merlin had been in the castle for two days now. His fever was nearly gone now, but not all the way and he was starting to get bored locked in the room all day. Merlin got up from the bed and walked over to the door slowly and opened it. There was no one in the hallway. Merlin smiled and walked out of the room. He had some exploring to do.

King Cenred stood staring at his men.

"What do you mean he escaped?" He snarled. "It's not hard to capture one boy." He hissed.

"Forgive me, my lord. But it wasn't our fault."

Cenred glared again, taking a step forward.

The gaurd took a step back. "We had run into someone who was willing to help him."

"Who would dare to interfere with king Cenred?" Cenred snarled.

"There is only one, My Lord." At the gaurds face, king Cenreds head tilted, his brows narrowed.

"Pendragon." Cenred snarled.

The guard nodded. "What will you do, My Lord? You cannot call upon the dragon, without the Dragonlord."

"Do you think I do not know that!" Cenred yelled. "I will get that boy. He is the last Dragonlord, now that Balinor is dead."

"My lord, if I make speak freely?" Another gaurd asked. The leader glared at him.

"Speak."

"We cannot be sure that this boy was Balinors."

Cenred glared for what felt like the hundreth time in ten minutes. "What do you mean?"

"My Lord. Balinors son would not only be able to call upon the dragon, but he would also use his 'skills' to escape from us. This boy, ran like a normal person would. A sorcerer would know better. They would use their powers top escape."

Cenred looked thoughtful for a moment. "Theres only one way to find the true face of Balinors son." He held out a necklace

Merlin had been wondering around for a couple of hours when he stumbled upon another door he hadn't seen yet. Merlin looked around . No one was in sight, Merlin bit his bottom lip then pushed the door with a grunt.

Merlins mouth opened in awe.

It was a huge library, books all over. Merlin walked into the huge square room. Every inch covered in books. Merlin stared straight ahead. The was an old man sitting there, scanning through papers.

Merlin walked up to him.

"Escuse me."

The old man jumped. "Good heavens! Don't sneak up on a person like that, child. Especially an old man like myself."

"Sorry." Merlin smiled.

The old man stared. "You must be Merlin."

Merlins smile faded. "H-how-"

"I may be old and spend most of my time here, but I can keep up with gossip around the castle, my boy."

Merlin nodded. 'How many people already knew about him than?'

"Can you point me to the fairytales."

The old man stared, making Merlin uncomfortable.

"My boy, how old are you?"

"I turned 17 last month." Merlin answered, feeling even more uncomfortable. He bit his lip. "You know what, i'll just come back later." Made was about to turn.

"Oh, don't worry my boy. I find myself reading childrens books myself." He got up from his seat. "Now, are you looking for anything specific?"

Merlin shook his head. "I just need something to read in my room."

Merlin slightly narrowed his brows. 'My room'. That sounded weird. Could Merlin even call a room in the castle 'my room'?

"Lets see then." The old man grabbed a thick book. "I suspect you don't want to carry ten books back to your room, but you don't want to come back every day to get a knew book. So how about... this?" He handed the book to Merlin.

Merlin was surprised to see the book wasn't that heavy for one so thick.

The old man open to the first page. "This is a story about a young woman whos destiny was unknown, until one day..." The old man stopped. "Thats not right." He mumbled. His brows narrowed and he took the book from Merlin.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"This book is suppose to be about a young woman falling in love with her prince."

"And?" Merlin asked confused.

The old man handed the book to Merlin. Merlin read the first line and looked at the first page where there was a young man. Merlin turned to the man.

"Maybe you grabbed the wrong book."

The old man shook his head. "I've read this book too many times over the last ten years. It's always been about a young woman." Merlin stared at the old man serious tone. "A sevant girl." The man finished.

Merlin stared back at the book. He gulped. "May I barrow it?" Merlin asked. He stared back at the old man. "I'd like to know what happens."

The man stared. "I-"

"Please?" Merlin asked. "I'll return it as soon as i'm done."

The mans mouth opened to protest, but his head betray him and he nodded.

Merlin smiled. "Thanks. As soon as i'm done..." With that, the boy left the library.

The old man stood frozen. 'What was it about Merlin that had people give into him?'

Merlin went straight to his room and began reading his book.

"A young servant walked through the forest, alone. He had no doute that his master 'the prince'..." Merlin stopped reading. "What?" He whispered.  
>Merlin skipped to the end page. He froze at the sight of the picture. Two young men...<p>

'How could a servant boy and a prince fall in love?'

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

I had eight reviews for chapter2 and only four for the rest...

Where are my readers!

chapter5

Merlin was about to began reading chapter 3 of his book, when there was a knock at his door. He put the book down on the bed and walked over. Merlin open the door.

"Good evening, Merlin."

"Sire?"

The prince made a face. "Please, call me Arthur." They stood staring at each other. "Can I come in?" Arthur asked.

"Oh. Yeah, come in. Arthur." Merlin added the name after moving aside to let the prince inside the room.

When Merlin shut the door, he turned around to see Arthur walking over to the bed. Merlin quickly made his way over and grabbed the book that Arthur reached his hand to grab. Merlin closed the book and put in his dresser.

Arthur watched Merlins every move.

When Merlin turned and saw Arthur staring, Merlin gave a slight smile.

"How do you like your stay?" Arthur asked.

"It's... ok." Merlin answered.

Arthur glanced. "Just ok?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I heard you had quite an adventure." The prince added after a few silent seconds.

Merlin frowned. "I did't mean to-"

"It's ok." Arthur smiled. And for some reson, Merlin felt as if he would melt at the sight. "This is your home, now." Arthur said, still with that breath taking smile showing white teeth and the golden hair on his head, green eyes that might be able to see through any soul. Lips that could...

Merlin stopped himself and turned the other way.

Arthur sighed. "I just came to invite you to dinner. My father insists on meeting you."

Merlins head shot back to Arthur. "Uh... maybe thats not such a good idea."

"Why not?"

Merlin gulped. "You know why." He whispered.

"Cenred?" Arthur said. He walked up to Merlin in small steps. "Don't worry. Just... don't metion you're from that kindom and my father will never know."

Arthur was really close now. He knew Merlin had blue eyes. He just didn't realize they were as blue as the sky on a sunny day. He didn't realize that when this close, Merlin smelled like honey with extra sugar.

They stood staring at each other for a very long minute. Then they both opened their mouths to speak. They began giggling like little girls.

"You first." Merlin said.

Arthur shook his head. "No, you."

Merlin inhaled deeply. "I was just going to say... thanks. For everything. Not many people... especially most princes would'nt take in just anybody. Especially a 'nobody' like me."

"Well, i'm not most princes."

Merlin shook his head slightly. "No. You're not." Merlin couldn't get that smile of his face. He just wish he could stop acting like a school girl in love with a teacher.

Wait? Love? No. That couldn't be it. Arthur was a prince and Merlin was a... What could he call himself?

Arthur called him a servant. But Merlin wasn't even that. To Merlin, he was lower than dirt. Not that the servants were dirt. He knew that any human was more than dirt.

Except for himself. He wasn't too sure.

Arthur stared for another second. "And you're not a nobody."

"Yeah, well. That makes one of us who think so."

Why did Merlins heart have to this? He wanted this conversation to be about them, not about how pathetic he was. Merlin shook and lowered his head. He couldn't belive this was happening, and front of Arthur too.

Merlin was caught from his thoughts by a finger under his chin, pulling his head up.

Arthur wiped his tears. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Merlin sniffled. "Why?" He asked.

"Because, I want to know."

Merlin shook his head. "No. Why are you like this with me? So... wonderful and kind and-"

Merlin was caught off. This was not real. Not real at all. Arthurs lips were on his. It only took a second for Merlin to respond. He brought his hand to the back of the princes head and they shared a deep but slow and yet passionate kiss.

Arthur slowly pulled back. He took a deep breath, then smiled. "Good."

Merlin stood clueless. "Good, what?"

"You returned my kiss."

Merlin smiled again, showing white teeth.

"Dinners not far from now. I'll meet you there." Arthur said. With that he turned and left, leaving a still smiling Merlin in the middle of the room.

King Cenred held out a neckless. It was a black stone in the shape of a dragon with golden stripes on it. He raised his neckless over a golden cup.

"My Lord? Is that the cup of life?"

Cenred turned to the man, with a smile on his his. "The cup of life, is nothing compared to this beauty." Cenred ran his hand gently up the side of the cup as if the cup were a new born baby. "This is 'The cup of the Red Dragon'." Cenred walked around the cup. "It was said, thousands of years ago, when there was an old Dragon King. His clan had planned an attack on the humans. The Dragon King did not want this, and so he had used up all his power to create this cup. With this one cup, he planned to find one human." Cenred raised his neckless over the cup again. "And this stone, which as been passed down from generation to generation in the Emrys family.

"This one human had to be loyal and unselfish and brave. The Dragon King found the first Dragon Lord though this cup."

"This cup helps to find Dragonlords?" The guard asked surprised. Cenred nodded once. "Where did you find something of such value?"

Cenred smirked. "Balinor." The gaurds looked at each other. "He planned on useing it to find his son." Cenred faked a frown. "Such a pity, he never found him." He smiled again. "But we will."

He muttered some words in a laungage that all his men understood and his eyes turned gold.

"With the blood sacrafice," He pulled a small vile out of his pocket poured a drop of blood into the cup. All the men watch as the plain water turned red. "The stone of the Dragon King," Cenred then dipped the black dragon shaped stone into the cup and this time the water turned black. "And with the wings of a fairy," Cenred threw in fairy wings and the water turned blue.

The leader of the gaurds wondered how in the world did Cenred get all this? But Cenred was a man, who if he wanted something, he would find it and simply take.

Cenred shut his eyes and muttered some words again. He opened his golden eyes again.

"Show me the son of Balinor."

The gaurds moved closer to the cup as it began to swirl. They all stared as the blue water began to turn into clear and the face of a person appeared.

"Thats him, my Lord. Thats the one we-"

"Silence!" Cenred snarled and stared at the water with anger in his eyes. He watch as Arthur Pendragon walked up to the young Dragon Lord. Cenred began to shaked violently went the two young men kissed. Cenred yelled.

"It cannoy be." He growled. "We must get that boy."

"My Lord?" The leader stared comfused. "What is it?"

"Arthur Pendragon. He's fallen for the boy." Cenred stared down at the cup. "If I don't get him back before they bound, we won't be able to break him." Cenred walked to the door as he spoke again. "Then i'll have your head."

It only takes a second. write one word or a smily face, i dont care just Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Now! Thats what i'm talking about! Nineteen reviews for the last chapters XD

chapter6

Merlin didn't want to do it. But Arthur... when their lips touched, it was like Merlin became intranced. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. And when Arthur said, he'll meet Merlin at dinner, Merlin didn't have the guts to say no.

So here Merlin was, standing in front of the throne room. He really didn't want to do this.

Merlin had been told stories about Uther. The man was selfish and cruel to anyone different. So why did he want to talk to a servant?

Wait... what?

Merlin shook his head to get the thought out. why would he call himself a servant?

Merlin took a deep breath and almost walked passed the two guards near the throne room. That is until one of them grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Merlin pointed. "Inside."

"The king does not let in servants when he has company."

"I'm not a servant." Merlin said trying to pull his arm away.

"Than what are you?" The other guard asked amused.

"I'm Arthurs friend."

Merlin flinched when both guards burst into laughter at his statement.

"It's true!" Merlin tried.

The guard pushed him away from the throne room. "Get lost."

Merlin glanced at the guard then at Arthur in the throne room. He turned and walked the other way.

And thats how Merlin found himself sitting on the front steps of the castle, counting how many times one lonley bird could pick at the empty concrete.

Merlin wondered how a bird could just wonder off and be on it's own, without anybody. Honestly, the bird needed help. How could a bird see nothing on the ground and thinks it's eating something?

"Well!" Merlin jumped and turned at the person in surprise. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Merlin reconized the man as one of Arthurs knights.

Merlin shrugged and turned back to the bird. "Just... thinking."

"Shouldn't do that. It can mess up the brain."

Merlin turned at the knight, chuckling.

"What are you thinking about?"

Merlin shook his head. "Nothing important. I'm Merlin." Merlin reached out his hand.

"So?"

Merlins smile faded and he slowly brought his hand back. He should've known that Arthurs knights were just as conceited as people made Arthur out to be.

"I'm just kidding." The knight reached out his hand. "Gwaine."

Merlin stared at the man. 'Gwaine had to be crazy. There was no doute.'

Merlin slowly reached out his hand. They shared a gentle handshake.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Gwaine asked, smiling.

"I wouldn't be out here if they had let me in the throne room like Arthur asked of me."

Gwaines smile faded. "Arthur asked you to the throne room? For what?"

"He said Uther wanted me for dinner."

Gwaine laughed. "Yeah. He would eat you alive."

"Not what I meant." Merlin mumbled.

Again Gwaines smile faded. "You really are something Merlin. Someone tries to joke to make you feel better, and you get them down too."

Merlin glared. "Well, if i'm so dull, maybe you should go with your kind." Merlin stood up.

Gwaine shook his head an got up too. "Whats the matter with you?" Merlin turned to him. "You look down on yourself, people would look down on you too."

Merlin shook his head. "You know nothing about me." With that Merlin turned and left.

Gwaine walked into the throne room. He searched around until he found who he was looking for. Gwaine walked and tapped Arthur on the shoulder.  
>Arthur turned.<p>

"Did you find him?" He asked.

Gwaine explained what happened. Arthur sighed and grit his teeth. He should've known. Arthur exscused himself and went to find Merlin.

Just as he thought, Arthur found Merlin in the first place he looked. In Merlins room.

When the door opened, Merlin looked up from the bed. He put his book down and got up from the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, turning his back to put the book in the drawer.

Arthur stood shocked at Merlins tone. "I live here, remember? I wear the crown-'

"I thought you would be with you knights in the throne room, having your dinner."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin-"

The boy turned to the prince.

"I don't know what to say. Except, i'm sorry."

Merlin shook his head and sighed.

"Really, Merlin. I should have known better."

"Why didn't they let me in?" Merlin snapped. But there was hurt in his voice. Arthur stood silent as Merlin continued. "They told me, one, that Uther would never let a servant in the throne room when-"

"It's true." Arthur interupted. "I should have known better."

"They laughed in my face, Arthur." Merlins voice cracked. "Were you just playing with me? Pretending to like me one minute, so you can humiliate me the next?"

Arthur shook his head. "No! I would never do that."

"Then tell me, because i'm confused. You made me think I finally had a friend." Merlins tears were falling now.

Arthur quckly walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I told you my father wanted you there, because I knew you wouldn't come if 'I' invited you."

Merlin stared. "What?"

"I don't know how to... do this."

Merlin chuckled. "You're the prince. You shouldn't be so..."

Arthur smiled. "So... what?"

"Shy." Merlin answered. "You were able to save a complete stranger, yet you can't even ask a simple question, as 'come to dinner with me'?"

Arthur laughed. "It's you. Theres something about you that just..."

Just then the door opened. "Merlin? Can I-" The voice stopped.

Arthur and Merlin broke apart.

"Morgana." Arthur whispered.

Morgana glared. "I should have known."

"Morgana, please-"

The ward shook her head. "You always take the good ones."

Merlin and Arthur both stood shocked at her words.

"I guess to too late to ask you if you would like to eat with me." She stared at Merlin as she came all the way in holding a tray of food.

"Weren't you eating with my father?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"Oh, please. Like I really want to hear Uther talk about his pointless views of magic and what else he could do to catch all the sorcerers."  
>She came all the way in the room and layed the tray on the table. "I hope you're hungry, Merlin."<p>

The boy nodded. "Very." He stared at the food. Chicken, bread, strawberries, wine. He got hungrier by the minute.

"I guess i'll leave the both of you to it than." Morgana turned.

"Won't you stay?" Merlin asked.

The ward shook her head as she smiled. "I'm fine. Besides, something tells me Arthur wants to be alone."

"Morgana." Arthur hissed.

The young woman chuckled then turned and left.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "She is sooo annoying."

Merlin chuckled.

Arthur shook his head and grabbed the boys hand. "Would you join me for dinner?"

Merlin smiled. "Sure. Your highness."

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

That night, Merlin couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Arthur. About how perfect the prince was. His perfect hair, his perfect eyes, his perfect... body. Even the way Arthur ate his dinner was perfect. Like a... prince. Of course Prince Arthur was perfect.

Merlin smiled and sat up in bed. Pulling his knees to his chest, he thought about what Arthur told him that night...

(Flash back)

Arthur looked at Merlin from his chair. He stared at Merlin as the boy used his fork and knife to cut his chicken. Arthur started chuckling.

Merlin stared up at Arthur. Merlin slowly chewed as thoughts poped into his head. 'What had he done?'

Arthur continued to laugh as he started to speak. "I'm sorry. You're just so... cute."

Merlin stopped chewing his food. "What?"

"Merlin. You don't have to use your fork. It's chicken. Use your hands."

Merlin stared confused. "But... you-" Merlin stopped himself as he saw Arthurs fork was untouched and the princes hands were dirty with chicken grease.

Merlin blushed. He bit his lip and slowly put down his fork and knife down on his plate.

Arthur still stared, smiling. "You're not like anyone i've ever met."

"What do you mean?"

Arthurs smile faded a bit. He sighed. "Every person i've ever met... they either tried to make some kind of useless conversation or tried to be my best friend. They weren't themselves. I could tell."

Merlin nodded.

"But you, Merlin. You're different. I know you'er, you."

Merlin smiled. "How can you be so sure?"

Arthur stared at him. "No one has ever called me by my first name."

Merlin frowned.

"Even when I ask. It's always, 'Your highness. Your majesty. My Lord.' You have no idea how annoying it can be. To see all those girls throwing themselves at you and-"

"Why not tell them to leave you alone?" Merlin asked. "I'm sure they'll have to obey."

Arthur stared. "I can't."

Merlin stared down at his food. "Can I ask you something?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin took a deep breath. "Have you told your father you don't like girls?"

Arthur gulped. "You're the first."

Merlin put down his napkin. He still stared at his plate as he asked, "So, no one knows?"

"No. You're the first boy."

Merlins head shot up at Arthurs words.

Arthur nodded. "Until I met you, I didn't realize it. But I think I see clear with you around." He said. He got up from his seat, walked over to Merlin and took his hand. "I see you tomorrow." He layed a kiss on Merlins cheek, then turned and left.

(End flashback)

Merlin slowly got up and leaned over to his drawer. Thinking about Arthur, made Merlin want to read his book. (A fairy tale)  
>Merlin opened the drawer, pulled out the book and opened it.<p>

Merlin began to read

'chapter4'

'The prince snuck into the servants' chamber that night. He walked to to the bed, as he stared down at the sleeping form. When the prince reached the bed, he slowly reached out his hand and stroked the young mans hair. The young man jumped with fright, but quickly calmed when he saw it was his knight.

The servant reached out his arms and the prince slowly lowered himself down on top of the servant...'

Merlin stopped reading. 'Where exactly was this going?' Merlin bit his lip and blushed. He stared at his door. (As if someone would come at at this time of night.)

He continued reading.

Merlin read through the whole process of male on male sexual incounter, and he couldn't belive the effect it had on him. Merlin bit his lip and his breathing became heavier by the moment.

Merlin stopped reading and looked down at his hand, which was making it's way towards his private area. He looked back at the book as a thought came to him.

Merlin closed his book and put it back in the drawer. The boy slowly got up and tiptoed barefoot to the door. Merlin opened the door and saw that the hall was empty.

The boy made his way, a few feet and he was at Arthurs door. Merlin put his ear to the door, when he heard nothing he pushed the door open. When inside of Arthurs room, Merlin shut the door. Slowly Merlin made his way to Arthurs bed.

Just as Merlin reached out to touched Arthurs hair...

The bell rang.

Merlin turned around towards the window, just as Arthur grabbed his arm and pushed him on the bed.

Merlin gasped. He stared up scared at Arthurs face so close to his.

"Merlin?"

Merlin was about to say something just as Arthurs door opened up.

"Ar-" Lance stopped. "Oh. Sorry. Should have knocked."

"What is it?" Arthur asked. "What happened?"

Lance broke out of his shocked state. "Cenreds men have been spotted entering Camelot!"

Arthur jumped off of Merlin and grabbed a shirt. Pulling the shirt over his head, Arthur spoke. "Merlin. Go to your chambers, lock the door, don't let anyone in besides me. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Do you understand?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur made to leave again.

"Arthur?"

The prince turned to the boys desperate call. At Merlins look, Arthur replied. "We both know why they're here. I don't know what it is about you. But it seems Cenred is willing to go to war for it."

"What if something happens to you? Arthur, I don't have anyone. I can't lose you too."

Arthur stared at Merlin. He quickly walked back to his bed. He smashed his lips to Merlins in a hungry kiss.

Merlin inhaled the kiss.

Arthur pulled away. "I'll be all right. As long as you stay here, safe." He whispered. "Stay here." Arthur ordered, pointing to his own bedroom floor.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur turned to the door. Lancelot followed behind. Arthur stopped in his tracks. He turned and began whispering.

"Lance. You are my most trusted."

Lancelot nodded.

"Stay here. Watch him." Arthur said, nodding towards Merlin.

The knight stared in shock. "Arthur?"

"Please? Do as I say. I can't have him running off and getting into trouble."

Lance turned towards Merlin. "What do you think Cenred wants with him?" He whispered back.

"I don't know. But i'm going to find out."

Lance turned just in time to see Arthur leave the room.

Lance turned back to Merlin. He stared at the boy suspiously as the knight slowly walked towards the bed.

He knew he was making the boy uncomfortable, because Merlin stared down at his hands in his lap.

"What are you doing in Prince Arthur chambers?"

Merlin opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Prince Arthur has never let anyone in his chambers unless it was his father or his knights." Lance pointed out. "And his bed... thats another story."

Merlin stared around at the bed and slowly raised himself up.

Lancelot stared down at the boys bare feet and his eyes slowly made their way up to the boys face.

"I' ll let you know this once. Arthur doesn't like people. For some reson, he seems to have liked you the moment his eyes fell on you. Which is unlikely for him."

Lancelot walked till he was face to face with Merlin.

Merlins eyes were wide and his breathing quickened. Merlin flinched when Lance grabbed his arm.

"I don't know what you have done to Arthur-"

"I-I haven't done anything." Merlin tried pulling away.

"What ever you have done to Arthur, i'm sure it has to do with Cenred."

Merlin shook his head.

"Is that why Cenred wants you?" Lance hissed. "You're secretly working with him to get Arthur under some sort of love spell?"

Merlins eyes widen. "Magic? You think I have magic?"

Lancelot stared at Merlins eyes. They were even wider and watering. The knight let go of Merlins arm.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm just scared for Arthur."

Merlin grabbed onto his bruised arm. The knights really were strong.

Lancelot walked to the window. "Uther has his mind set that all magic is evil. I guess, with all the sorcerers he's killed that have used magic for evil, it's hard to belive that magic is good."

Merlin stared at Lancelots back. "Magic is real?"

The knight turned to the boy. His brows narrowed at how confused Merlin looked. "Yes." Lance answered.

Review please: )


	8. Chapter 8

I'm happy! Because of all the great reviews. Oh and just in case, I dont want to scare anyone off, so...  
>YES! Merlin will be getting his powers, just not yet :)<p>chapter8<p>

Arthur ran into the throne room was met with his father staring out the window.

"Father!"

The king turned to his prince. "Son!" He ran to Arthur. "We need to gather up knights to surround the castle, at once."

"What does he want?" Arthur asked. Of course, he already knew. He just knew that if the king knew what or more 'who' , Uther would hand Merlin over without a second thought. Uther would never risk going to war over a servant.

"I don't know, Arthur. But I won't stand for it. This attack on our kindom will not go unanswered." Uther growled.

"Why attack now?" Gwaine said from behind Arthur.

"Surprise attack." Arthur answered. "He expects that everyone wont be on guard."

"He was right." Uther said.

Arthur stared at his father, worriedly. "What do you mean?"

"Only half the guards are on duty during the night." Uther answered.

"We need to get everyone to the to safty then." Arthur said.

Uther nodded. "But we will stay. I wont cower away."

Just then, they heard screams from outside. Arthur ran to the window, followed by Uther and Gwaine.

Arthurs mouth opened in shock. "What the hell was that?" Arthur couldn't be sure, but he could've sworn he just saw a person jump about 20 feet in the air.

Uthers eyes widen. "They're using magic!" Uther turned to Gwaine. "Get all the knights to surround the castle, now!"

Gwaine nodded and ran off.

Arthur stared out the window at the people running around screaming.

It was hard to belive that a human being could jump 20 feet. Arthur jumped when a person jumped up to the window where he was. The prince quickly sent his fist out, punching the intruder square in the nose.

Arthur stuck his head out the window and watched as the intruder fell to the ground. Arthur looked to the side as watched a one of Cenreds men jumped so high passing his head up to the third floor.

The princes eyes widen. If they could jump that high... "Merlin." He whispered. Then turned to leave but the king grabbed his arm.

"Now is not the time to run away. Our kindom needs us."

Arthur looked from his father to the entrance to the throne room. "That can't happen with us in here!" He pulled his arm away and ran out the throne room.

Merlin and Lancelot stared out of the princes chamber window.

Merlin couldn't belive his eyes. People were... jumping. Really high. Lance had already knocked a few of them out when they tried to get into the window.

Merlin stared down and more and more enemies ran toward the castle doors. The boy shook his head.

"We're going to die."

Lancelot turned to him. The knight sighed. "You won't be one of us."

Merlin turned to him.

Lance stared back out of the window. "They're here for you."

Merlin gulped.

Then, all of a sudden, the knight and the young man were thrown back, away from the window.

Merlin hissed as he opened his eyes. The impact to the wall was hard. Merlin looked next to him and saw Lance slowly getting to his feet.

"Are you ok?" The knight asked, once he was on his feet.

Merlin nodded. They both turned to the window, where the impact happened and a man now stood.

The man was huge. Twice the size of Lancelot. Merlin wasn't sure if the man was even human.

The boy got to his feet, his eyes wide at the sight.

"Merlin." Lance called.

Merlin turned to him.

"Now would be a good time to run." Lance said, as he pulled out his sword.

"But-"

"Go." Lance ordered. His voice was low but dangerous.

Merlin slowly backed away to the room door.

"You're not going anywhere, boy." The huge man growled. "King Cenred would like a few words with you."

Merlin stopped. "What does he want?" His voice cracked.

The huge man walked toward Merlin. "You'll get to ask him yourself."

"Stop where you are!" Lancelot ordered.

The huge man turned to Lance. He smiled, showing ugly teeth. "I guess i'll have to take care of you first. Eh?"

Merlins breathing picked up. Just when he was about to speak, the door burst open. Merlin turned and smile.

"Arthur!"

Arthur ran up to Merlin and grabbed his hand. "Lance! Run!" With that he ran, holding tightly onto Merlin.

When they were out the door, Arthur began running with Merlin, who kept looking back to make sure Lancelot was following. When Merlin saw Lance behind them, he was about to face forward again, but saw the huge man running behind Lancelot.

Just when Merlin looked forward again, he and Arthur started tumbling down some steps.

When they landed, Merlin coughed, trying to catch his breath. The boy lifted his head to find he had landed on top of Arthur, who was looking up at him.

Arthur gave a small smile, then hissed. "This is very romantic, but not the right time."

Merlin smiled and nodded. "Right." He agreed, then lifted himself of off the prince. When Merlin was on his knees, he looked up the stairs. He couldn't see Lancelot or the huge man, but he could hear them battleing.

"Merlin."

The boy looked down at Prince Arthur.

"I really like the way you're sitting right now, but... I have a war to win."

Merlin looked down at the way he was sitting, and blushed when he saw he was straddling Arthurs left leg.

The boy pulled himself off of Arthur all the way and stood up.

Arthur got up with a groan. "It seems I have to save Lancelot." He ran back up the stairs to help his knight.

Short chapter, sitll... Review please:) 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, i'm now at battle with my mind, so i'll let you wonderful people decide. It's going good so far, but... Would you like Merlin to get his powers or would you rather have Arthur keep saving Merlin?  
>I, so far like to see Arthur saving Merlin for once, but I want to know what my readers want.<p>chapter9<p>

As Arthur went up the steps to help his knight, Merlin stood staring up the stairs. 'What could he do? Stay there and wait for his prince to get hurt to run for more help?'

The man that the prince and Lance were fighting was huge and Merlin knew they would need help. Merlin made to walk up the stairs but...

"Merlin!"

The boy turned. "Gwaine! They need your help!" Merlin pointed up the stairs and Gwain ran passed him up the stairs, into battle.

Merlin ran up the stairs after Gwaine, but unlike the knight, who ran into battle, Merlin stood at the top of the stairs.

The boy stared as Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot all battled the giant man.

Merlin looked to the wall and saw a metal knight statue holding two swords. He ran to the knight and climbed on top of the little stand the statue was standing on and tried pulling the sword out of the metal hand.

Of course, Merlin struggled. The sword was so heavy, and the boy was from a small town. He had never laid a hand on a sword, so he didn't know that a sword weighed so much.

When he pulled the sword over and out the metal hand, Merlin almost lost his balance and fell over. But he quickly got himself together and picked up the sword.

Merlin then, began to walk towards the fight, but his arm was grabbed.

Merlin turned shocked.

"What are you doing? Arthur and his knights can take care of this! You should get out of here!" Morgana said angrily.

"I-I just-"

Morgan grabbed the boys arm and began to quickly walk. "I hope you're good with that sword because we're going to need it."

"I-I-i'm not." Merlin couldn't help but stutter.

Morgana turned to him and snatched the sword. "Well, it's a good thing Arthur taught me."

Merlin stared shocked and a little embarassed. Morgana could use a sword and he could barley carry one.

Merlin shook his head. "I should help Arthur." He turned, but again his arm was grabbed.

"How do you expect to help Arthur? You said it yourself, you cant use a sword. Now, unless you have some magic to help Arthur out, the best thing is to run so you don't distract him."

Merlin thought for a second. "Would it be so bad?"

The ward stared confused.

"If I had magic, would it be bad?" Merlin repeated as he stared back at her.

The beautiful woman slightly shook her head. "Not to all of us."

"Just the king." Merlin stated with disgust.

Morgana sighed.

"I'm helping Arthur." Merlin said, then turned.

"Merlin, you can't-"

The boy turned back to her in one swift motion. "I love him. I won't stand by and watch him get hurt because of me."

Morgana shook her head confused. "Because of you?"

Merlin gulped. "They're here for me."

Morganas brows narrowed.

"I don't know why. They were chasing me through the woods and... Arthur saved me."

Morgana blinked once then nodded in understanding. She walked towards Merlin.

"But if you get hurt now, Arthur would have done this for nothing. His sacrifice would be for nothing. Do you really want that? For Arthur to feel that it's his fault he didn't protect you enough?"

Merlin stared at Morgana green eyes. The womans words made sence. So he shook his head. "No." He whispered. "I love him." Morgana said.

Merlins brows narrowed. "What?"

The ward smiled with red lips. "Thats what you said. You love Arthur."

Merlin bit his bottom lip.

Morgana rolled her eyes and grabbed the boys hand. "Come on."

They made it to Morganas chambers. She pulled on Merlins hand to go in but he stopped at the door.

"I don't think I should go in there." Merlin said.

"Don't worry. I wont bite." The ward smiled. "Well, maybe just a little. You know, if Arthur hadn't done it first."

Merlin stared at her. He couldn't belive that this woman grew up in the castle with Uther. Then a thought came to him.

"Are you the only one who knows Arthur doesn't like girls?" He asked.

Morgana nodded. "Yeah." She answered as if she just answered a math question. "Uther only cares about the kindom and the fact that there are socerers. He doesn't give a damn about his sons feelings." She stared at Merlin, who was staring at the floor looking a little sad.

"He loves you too." She whispered.

Merlin stared up at her and slightly smiled.

Review please : )


	10. Chapter 10

Ok! Either people are not reading any more or reading not reviewing or not or not liking the chapters anymore...  
>only two reviews! But they were lovely :)<p>chapter10<p>

Arthur stared down at the huge mans body. The prince took one deep breath and turned to Gwaine.

"You know, for some one who seems to spend most of his time in the tavern and getting chased by bandits, you're very useful with a sword."

The knight smiled. "Thank you princess Arthur."

Arthur glared for a moment before turning and walking towards the steps. Arthurs face fell.

"Merlin?"

The young man was no where to be found. Arthur quickly ran down the steps. This could not be happening. Could those men have gotten to Merlin while Arthur had his back turned?

Merlin bit his bottom lip as he waited and peaked out of Morganas chamber door. He squinted as he heard footsteps. He quickly turned to the ward.

"Someones coming." He whispered.

The ward nodded once and began with her plan. She walked over to the window and opened it, then ran back near Merlin. She gestered with her hand.

"Go." She whispered.

Now, the boy nodded once and went to stand in the middle of the room. "Are you sure this will work? You haven't even finished telling me your plan."

"Sh." The ward ordered. She put her ear to the door then backed up a little.

The door swung open.

Merlin stared wide eyed at six men who stared straight at him.

"Thats him!" One yelled as he pointed.

The boy gulped and took a step back as the men began to walk towards him. The boy glanced at Morgana. His mouth slightly open, when he saw the wards eyes were gold and she held out her hand.

Merlin jumped out of the way and onto the wards bed, when the men all started flying towards the open window.

Merlin watched wide eyed as the window was slammed closed and a metal chain locked in front of it, so the men couldn't climb back up. Then he turned to Morgana.

The womans eyes turned back to their normal green and she gave a small smile to Merlin.

The boy slowly got to his feet as he stared at her.

"You know magic." It was a statement.

"Now you know." Morgana said. "If you were to have magic, you wouldn't be hated. At least, not by me."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "I don't have magic." He whispered. The wards face fell. Merlin lightly smiled and walked up to her and grabbed her hand in his. "But we're still friends. and I won't tell anyone."  
>The womans red lips turned to a small smile again.<p>

The door burst open.

Both their heads turned to the door.

"Morgana!"

Merlin pulled his hand from the womans.

"Who is this?" Uther asked.

"He's Arthur new servant." Morgana answered.

"Aresst him." Uther said to his guards.

Merlin took a step back.

"Why?" Morgana asked angrily. "He's done nothing!"

"I saw the dark magic that sent those men out of your chamber window." Uther growled. He turned his gaze to Merlin. "You may fool my ward, but you won't fool me."

Merlin violently shook his head. "I haven't done anything." His voice was shaky. "I swear, it-"

"He didn't do it!" Morgana interupted.

Merlin stared at her. Oh God, he hoped the ward wouldn't get herself into trouble.

"Th-those men, they were fighting over... who would take us." She glanced at Merlin. "They started fighting and turned against each other. And when there was only one left, Merlin pushed him out the window."

Merlins eyes moved from Morgana to Uther.

The kings eyes turned to Merlin. He looked the boy up and down. "This boy looks like he can barley carry a sword. How was he able to push those heavy men?"

"Like I said, he push the last man out the window. Which happen to be the smallest." Morgana said. "You cannot under estimate size and strength."

The king nodded once at his wards words as he looked Merlin up and down. "It seems not. I'll have to ask Arthur where he got this one."

Merlin sighed at the mocking tone in the kings voice.

"It seems that King Cenred has called his men off. You will meet me in the throne room, Morgana."

The ward nodded once to Uther.

The king turned and left.

Merlin took a deep breath, then threw himself onto a chair.

Morgana turned to him and lightly laughed.

Merlin laughed back. "I hate to say it but you have one crazy king. I mean how can he just asume that I have magic with just litttle evidence?"

The ward shook her head. "He just... hates it. No one can hide from him forever."

Merlins face fell. "We'll hide yours as long as we can."

"Hide what?"

Both their heads turned to the door. Merlin jumped from his seat.

"Arthur! You're alive!" The boy ran to the prince.

Arthur reached out and threw his arms around Merlin. "Did you expect anything else?" Arthur asked playfully, then kissed the boys forehead.

Arthur turned to Morgana. "What are we hiding?" He asked.

Morgana stared at Arthur. " 'We' me and Merlin don't have to tell you everything."

"Thats ok. Merlin will tell me." Arthur kissed the boys ear and whispered. "I have my ways."

Merlin bit his bottom lip and blushed, thinking about the story book in the drawer in his chamber. The thought that two men could actually fall in love and act upon those feelings was a great one.

Merlin just wasn't sure if he wanted to 'act' on those feelings.

I don't know if some of you would find Arthur OOC in that last bit, but I had to make him flirt a litte Review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. I'm very happy to know people haven't forgotten about my story.

chapter11

Arthur and Merlin walked through the castles corridors. Merlin couldn't get a smile off his face. Yeah, the words from Prince Arthurs mouth made him blush like a red apple. Merlin felt kind of embarressed, especialy when Morgana kept teasing him for around 20 minutes. But Merlin couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach when ever he was near, saw or even thought about his prince.

Wait. 'His' prince? Was it like that? Was Arthur really Merlins Prince Charming? His knight in shinning armor?

Merlin smiled.

Arthur had saved Merlin from the big bad 'Dragon'. Ok. Maybe Cenreds men weren't dragons, but they were pretty close considering how they treated every person who crossed their paths.

Merlin sent a quick glance at Arthur.

The Prince really was handsome.

Merlin smiled.

Arthur turned to the smiling Merlin. The prince shook his head. "What?" He asked, smiling back.

Merlin bit his bottom lip and turned forward. Thats when he saw that he and the prince were about to pass Arthurs chambers. Merlin couldn't help it.

The minute they were about to pass the room, Merlin grabbed onto Arthurs hand while pulling the chamber door open. Then running inside with Arthur after him.

"Merlin! What are you-" Arthur was caught of guard by Merlin pushing him till his back was against the door and smashing their lips together.

Arthur stood stunned for a small moment, then began to slowly kiss back.

Their kiss was wet and slow. Arthur brought his hand to the back of Merlins neck, pulling the boy against his body and deepening the kiss. Arthur turned them around till he's was the only holding Merlin against the door.

Arthur pulled his lips away. Their breathing was too heavy for a kiss that was so soft.

Arthur inhaled. "It's high treason for someone to treat the prince in such a manner." He smiled as he stared down at Merlins full pink lips.

Merlin stared for a second. "How can I make it up to you? Your highness." He gave a small smile.

"I can think of a way." Arthur whispered. He brought their lips back together in another slow kiss. But quickly pulled away. "But not now." Arthur said, sighing. "His 'majesty' my father requires my adience. He still doesn't know why Cenred attacked us. He doesn't see how special you are. He doesn't know it's you Cenred is after."

Merlins face fell and he stared at the ground.

Arthur brought his finger under Merlins chin and made him to face back up.

"I won't let them take you from me. I promise to protect with everything I have."

Merlin sadly smiled. "What if it's not good enough?"

Arthur gave the boy a peck on the cheek. "When I said 'everything I have', I meant with my life too." With that the prince opened his chamber door and led Merlin out.

Merlin stood speachless as they both walked to the throne room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they reached the throne room, Merlin was very nervous Since his first time in the room that the guards had kicked him out of, Merlin barley walked passed the room.

Merlin scooted closer to Arthur as they reached the doors to the throne room. He was surprised to see that it worked. He was close to Arthur, so the guards didn't even send a second glance at him.

Inside the throne room, Merlin was greeted with Uther sitting on his thone. Next to the left him sat the beautiful Morgana and on the other side stood and empty seat. Merlin already knew that, that seat belonged to none other than Prince Arthur.

"Arthur, son. We have some-" Uther froze when he saw Merlin. "Yes. I've been meaning to ask you. You have not introduced me to your new manservant."

Arthur shook his head. "Manservant?"

Uther frowned. "Who is your new friend, if he is not a servant?"

Arthurs brows narrowed. He turned around. Merlin was the only one there. The prince turned back to Uther, then to Morgana.

The wards eyes widen and she nodded once to Arthur.

Arthur took the hint. "Yes. My new servant. Merlin." His eyes trailed back to his father. "Is something wrong with that?"

"I was just wondering where you could have found such an... interesting manservant."

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. He was really getting tired of Uthers tone when he spoke about him.

"Whats so interesting about my manservant?" Arthur asked through narrowed brows.

"I just thought he might be more." Uther said.

Merlins eyes shot towards Arthur.

"More?" Arthur repeated.

"Well, when I heard you brought someone to live in the castle, I asumed he would be someone of use, like a knight. Not..." Uther stared Merlin up and down. "A servant."

"Merlins done more in one week than any servants would be able to do in a month." Arthur argued.

"I was just wondering why he seemed to get a little attached to the Prince of Camelot right before an attack by Cenred." Uther argued back.

Arthur glared. "Whatever Cenred had with our kindom, Merlin had no part of. I can asure that."

"Be careful what freinds you make, Arthur." Uther warned. "I won't see this kindom go down on your behave. Or that of a servants."

"I thought we were here to speak of the attack. Not the company I keep." The Prince growled.

Uther glared. "This may be part of the attack, Arthur. If your servant knows anything, i'd like to hear it from him." Uther turned to Merlin.

The boys breathing picked up.

"Well, boy. Have you got any information on king Cenred?"

Merlin gulped. "No." He whispered. "I know nothing."

Uther glared. "Just be warned, boy. Anyone who is found guilty of attacking Camelot or aiding an attack on Camelot, will be charged with high treason."

Merlin nodded. "Yes. Your Majesty." He whispered again.

"Very well. You're dimissed, Arthur."

Arthur sent one last glare at his father before turning and leaving. Merlin followed behind.

When they were out the throne room, Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry about that." Arthur said. "If I had known he would strike you in such a way, I wouldn't have-"

"What did you mean by 'I've done more than any servant'?" Merlin interupted.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You told your father, that I have done more than any servant." Merlin said.

Arthur sighed. "You have." He said. He turned to Merlin as they continued walking. "You've stolen my heart."

Merlin stopped walking. He stared after Arthur as the prince continued walking.

Merlin smiled.

I'm sappy! Review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! My reviews keep rising! :)

chapter12

Merlin rode on a house right beside Arthur. The prince had been very secretive all day. Since yesterday actually. When he had told Merlin he had stolen his heart. Was the prince actually embarrassed after what he said?

Merlin didn't know. All he knew was that the prince dragged Merlin along to... the boy didn't know where.

Merlin looked behind him. "Where is he taking us?" He asked Gwaine.

The knight only smiled. "He's not taking 'us' anywhere."

Merlin stared confused. He shook his head. Just when he opened his mouth to speak Arthur spoke from ahead.

"This is the spot." He turned to Merlin when the boys horse rode up beside him.

Merlin opened his mouth. They were staring at a huge medow, covered in yellow daisys. Merlin turned his gaze to Arthur.

"What are we doing here?"

Arthur smiled. "Lunch." He rode forward.

Merlin quickly followed. He stared around. "Are you sure thats a good idea? I mean... with what just happened yesterday."

Arthur smiled and shook his head playfully.

Merlin turned to Lancelot, who had been trailing alone with Gwaine behind. The knight smiled also. Merlin then looked forward again when he heard shuffeling. He had been met with Arthur climbing off his horse.

Merlin was about to get off of his horse, when Artthur ran up to him.

"I wouldn't want you hurt to yourself before the fun starts." He helped Merlin off the horse.

Merlin had lost his breath when he was brought down and he came face to face with Arthur.

Arthur smiled knowingly. He grabbed Merlins hand then turned to his knights. "We'll be at the lake. (That made Merlin look around. There was no lake.) When lunch is ready just 'call'." Arthur made sure to put extra meaning in the last word.

Gwaine smiled and wiggled his brows.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled Merlin through the feild.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Merlin spoke.

"Why did you bring Gwaine and Lance?"

"They're my most trusted knights." Arthur answered.

"Yeah, but... You made them stay behind and cook?"

Arthur turned to Merlin. "So?"

"They're knights though. I thought you would bring along a servant to do that."

Arthur smirked. "I did. Well, at least thats what my father thinks. I, on the other hand have different plans for my 'servant'."

Merlin blushed.

"Don't worry, Merlin. My knights don't mind. Ah. Here it is."

Merlin stared forward. His mouth opened in awe. He gently pulled his hand out of Arthurs and walked a few steps forward.

Merlin had grown up in a small town, so of course he'd never seen so much open space before. Especially when half of that space was water. Merlins smile slightly faded.

Arthur had walked up to him by then and frowned. "Merlin?"

The boy shook his head and his gaze fell to the ground.

"Merlin?" Arthur repeated. He brought his hand to Merlins hair. "What's wrong?"

"I just... I cant belive I had to run." Merlin turned to Arthur. "That was my home. And someone betray me." He turned back to the lake. "For what? Money? Did Cenred pay them? Or did someone get tired of seeing me around?" Merlin shook his head and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Arthur whiped one of the boys tears. "At least one good thing came out of it." He whispered.

Merlin turned back to Arthur.

"I get to keep you to myself."

Merlin lightly laughed and nodded.

Arthur smiled. "That's better. I don't want to see you sad."

Merlin sniffled. "Than kiss me."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "I can do that." He whispered. Then slowly leaned forward till the lips touched.

Their kiss was slow and smooth. Just lips moving around lips. Arthurs hand twisted in Merlins hair and he pulled the boy closer to his body. The kiss became more intimate.

Arthur began pushing his tounge along Merlins lips until Merlin open his mouth and Arthur was able to slip his tounge.

Merlins breathing became heavier. He brought both of his hands to Arthurs hair and dragged his nails along the sculp. Merlin looked straight ahead and was met with blue sky.

When had he ended up on the ground with Arthur on top of him?

He didn't care how. Arthurs lips were on his neck and his hand was in Merlins shirt. Merlin was getting excited. His mouth open in a silent gasp.

"Wait." He breathed. "Arthur."

The prince pulled away. "What is it?" He asked.

Merlin licked his full pink lips, still breathing heavily. "I'm enjoying this-" He said.

Arthur smirked. "Good." He leaned back up to Merlins lips.

But Merlin brought his hand to the princes chest. "I'm enjoying it too much."

Arthurs gaze fell to Merlins pants. He frowned playfully. "I can see that."

They both laughed. Merlin playfully pushed Arthur till he was able to sit up. Merlin took a deep breath as he stared into the open.

Arthur sat beside Merlin and they both stared at the water for a few minutes. That was until Arthur stood up and began pulling off his shirt.

Merlins mouth open, then he stared around. "Arthur? What are you doing?"

"Going for a swim. Come on." Arthur gestered with his head.

Merlin shook his head and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Come on, Merlin. I promise I won't let you drown."

The boy stared at the water then back at Arthur. "It's not that." Merlin gulped as he stared at Arthurs chest then at his own body.

Arthur smiled. "You're not embarrsed about your body, are you?"

Merlin stared at the ground.

Arthurs smile turned to a frown. "You...are." Arthur sighed. He reached out his hand.

Merlin stared for a moment before grabbing the hand.

Arthur pulled Merlin close to his body and gently kissed him again. When he pulled away, Merlin just stood staring. Arthur took that chance and gently slid his hands under Merlins shirt from the bottom.

Merlin held his breath and shut his eyes at the feel of Arthurs hands on his skin. He felt his arms being lifted up then his shirt was gone over his head in one swift movement.

"See?" Arthur whispered. "Perfect. Like I knew it would be."

Merlin opened his eyes and stared at Arthurs blue eyes.

Arthur smiled then slowly pulled Merlin till they both walked into the water. Inside the water, Arthur ducked down under the water for a few seconds. Then rose back up. Water dripped down his blond hair and his face.

Merlins eyes trailed down Arthurs chest and before he could stop himself, Merlin reached out and ran his hand across the wet chest. Merlin took a step closer to Arthur in the water and reached out his other hand. He now had both of his hands on Arthurs perfect body. Merlin walked around the prince. His hands trailed across Arthurs chest, then his back. Merlin stood in back of Arthur and reached his hands around Arthurs shoulders. He lightly dug his nails into the skin.

Arthur shut his eyes at the feel of Merlins hands on his body. Merlins hands were soft and warm. Arthur had never had anyone treat him as Merlin did. Ever person the prince ever met treated him as if he would break. But Merlin...

Merlins nails gently digging into Arthurs skin made the prince know, 'Merlin wasn't worried about him breaking.' And Arthur liked that. He wasn't a delicate rose. If that was true, his father wouldn't send him into battle when ever there was a war.

Now Merlin. Merlin was different. He was like a delicate rose. Arthur couldn't even dream of someone wanting to hurt someone like Merlin. Someone who was already so broken and wasn't ashamed to show it. That's right, Merlin was a delicate rose. Sensitive and Delicate.

"Arthur?"

The prince opened his eyes. Merlin was smiling at him.

Arthur stood confused.

That was until Merlin pulled his hand out of the water.

Arthur looked down but couldn't see anything through the water. "H-how..."

Merlin smiled and threw both pairs of pants aside in the water. When he turned back to Arthur, he was surprised when he was tackled into the water.

When they came back to the surface, their lips were locked in a very wet and passionate kiss.

Merlin pulled away and ran his hands through Arthurs wet hair. "I love you." He whispered.

Arthur stared for a moment before smiling. He smashed their lips back together. Once, twice, three times. Then he lifted Merlin till the boy was on his toes.

They both laughed as they played in the water like little 12 year olds. The two happy boys had no idea that they were being watched from a distance.

Review please :)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Merlin and Arthur had gotten out of the water and were now laying on the grass. Arthur turned to Merlin. He leaned up and over the boy.

Merlins eyes trailed from the sky to Arthur, who was in his view. Just as Arthur leaned down and was about to plant a kiss on Merlins lips, there were yells.

Arthurs head shot up and Merlin sat up quickly.

"What was that?" Merlin asked through wide eyes.

Arthur shook his head. He grabbed Merlins hand and pulled him to stand. "Stay close." Then he grabbed his sword that lay on the ground.

Merlin nodded.

When they reached the camp, Arthur quickly pushed Merlin behind a tree.

"Stay down!" With that, the prince ran towards the place where his two knights were battleing with about twelve others.

Merlin peaked around the tree and his eyes trailed to Arthur. Merlin knew he should be worring about all the knights, but he couldn't stop himself from worring about Arthur more.

One of the other men were coming up behind Arthur.

Merlins eyes widen. "Ar-" He was caught off by a hand over his mouth. He was pulled to stand. Merrlin struggled for a few seconds before he started to get dizzy.

Thats when he realized the hand over his mouth also had a white cloth. He began to struggle more, then panic.

Merlin brought his hands to the one at his mouth. But no matter how deep he dug his nails in the skin, the hand would not move.

And thats when his world went dark.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Arthur was confused when all the men began to leave one by one. That was until he saw one on a horse quickly galloping away with Merlin sitting in front, eyes shut. He looked like he was sleeping, to Arthur.

"Merlin!"

Arthur quickly ran to his horse and jumped on top, using his sword to cut the rope that was holding the horse to a tree.

"Merlin!"

Just as the prince was about to run after the men, there was a sharp pain at his head. He fell off his horse and onto the dirt.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wake up, little one. It's time to meet your king."

Merlin heard a voice. He was getting closer to it. There was a hand on his forehead pushing his hair back.

"A-Arthur?"

"No, young one. I am your king."

When the words sunk in cleary, Merlins eyes shot open. He was laying on his back on a flat serface. He looked all around. He was in room where everthing was dim.

Then he tried to sit up.

Thats when he found he couldn't. His breathing picked up as he tried to move his hands out of the chains that held him down. He tried moving his feet and found they too were bound with chains.

He stared upwith wide blue eyes at the person standing over him.

"Please. Please let me go." His voice was shaky and his eyes were watering.  
>"I can not do that child. Not until I get what I need." The man with the dark gaze pushed Merlins hair back again.<p>

"Please. I don't have anything. I swear." Merlin gulped. "I'm just a servant."

"Oh no. You're are much more than that." The man walked over to a wooden table.

Merlin tried loosening his hands from the chains again.

"You are the son of Balinor. Are you not?"

Merlin stopped struggling. "W-who are you?"

The man turned around. "I told you. I am your king."

Merlin gulped. "Cenred?" His voice was shaky.

The man smiled evily and nodded once.

Merlins body started shaking. 'W-what do you want with me?"

Cenred walked back to where the boy lay. He held out a sword. "Just your blood."

Merlins eyes widen.

Yeah, waaaay shorter chapter than usaul... But wow! What a cliff hanger! Review please:)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Arthur groaned when he felt someone gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and stared up at Gwaine. Arthur hissed and brought his hand to the back of his head. Then he slowly raised himself up.

"Easy, your highness." Gwaine whispered.

Arthur was in a sitting position now and he looked around. His eyes widen.

He quickly shot to stand up. "What are we doing here?"

"Arthur, listen-"

"No!" Arthur looked around his chamber. "Wheres Merlin?" He turned and faced each of his knights. "Where is he!"

"Arthur, listen."

The prince turned to Lancelot as the knight spoke.

"We had to bring you back here. You were bleeding from a wound in your head."

Arthur just stared.

Gwaine finished where Lance stopped. "By the time we could get to Merlin, the men that took him disapeared-"

Arthur shook his head. "Thats not good enough." He growled.

"Into thin air." Gwaine finished.

Arthur stared. It couldn't be. It had a gut feeling what his knight meant, but he had to ask to be sure.

"A-are you talking..." He gulped. "About magic?"

The knight nodded once. "But... thats not all."

Arthur looked from Gwaine to Lance then back to Gwaine. "What?" Arthur didn't like the look on the knights face. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Arthur... everything that happened..." The knight gulped and glanced at Lancelot for a second, then turned back to the prince. "Arthur, you were out for a day."

Arthurs eyes widen and he quickly turned and ran out of his chambers.

XOXOXOXOXO

Merlin was still laying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling as he felt blood slide down and out of his palm and into a golden cup. It was like he could hear every single drop. It was no small cut either. No matter how much he squeezed his palm to try and stop the blood, the blood would only flow quicker.

It felt like Merlin was there forever. He was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss. He was'nt quite sure but Merlin could have sworn he had been laying there bleeding since the day before.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard footsteps in the room.

He felt a hand on his and slowly stared up at King Cenred.

"I think thats enough." The king said low.

Merlin glared at him. "For what?"

But the king paid no mind to the growl that came out of the young and very vulnerable at the moment boys mouth. He smiiled.

"My boy, your blood will help me succeed where no one as ever before."

At Merlins confused and narrowed brows, Cenred said. "You will help me bring down Uther and his kindom."

Merlin shook his head. "I'll die before I help you. After everything that you put Ealdor though... my friends, they turned their backs on me because of you." Merlin blinked once trying to keep his eyes dry. "What did you offer them? Gold? A fresher harvest?"

Cenred stared for a second longer, then brought his fingertip to Merlins forehead and began soothing. "Dear boy, I offered nothing to the peasents. They simply... obeyed their king. As will you, soon."

Merlin violently shook his head away from Cenreds hand. When the hand was gone, Merlin turned back to Cenreds dark gaze.

"Like I said, I would die before I help you." Merlin growled.

Cenred chuckled, then began tieing a white cloth around Merlins injured hand.

Merlin hissed at the roughness.

As he tied the knot purposely tight Cenreds smile faded and he spoke.

"That will not be an issue. You see..." Cenred tighten the cloth even more and stared up at Merlins face, taking in the pained expression.

Merlin shut his eyes and hissed again. This really was no small knife wound. Cenred had sliced Merlins palm with his sword.

"The reson for your blood, young Dragonlord is to bind you to my every command."

Merlin opened his eyes again. His brows were narrowed. "What are you talking about?" His breathing had become uneven. "What do you mean 'bind me to your every command'?"

"Sh. Young Dragonlord. You must rest." Cenred smiled evily.

"Stop calling me that!" Merlin began struggling with his bounds. "Let me go." He whimpered as he pulled at the chains holding his wrists to the table.

Then he saw Cenred lean down. When the king rose back up, Merlin stopped struggling. He saw the golden cup that held his blood. His eyes widen. That had to be it. The golden cup had to be magic. It had to be the way Cenred planned on controling Merlin.

"Put that down." Merlin said with a shaky voice. His breathing became heavier.

Cenred brought the cup over Merlins torso. The king began speaking in a laungage Merlin did not understand.

Merlin felt something in his stomach tighten. His eyes widen at the cup above him. Then he gasped and a breath escaped his mouth and he shut his eyes as he felt pain shoot through his chest.

Merlin shut his eyes. He could still hear Cenred speaking in that tounge. It felt as if the words were eating Merlin inside out.

Merlin opened his eyes and heard Cenreds speak a few more words and saw the Kings eyes turned gold.

Thats when the pain in his chest became too much. Merlin shut his eyes and let out a loud scream until his throat dried and he passed out.

Review please :)


	15. Chapter 15

chapter15

Gwaine and Lance walked side by side with the prince. The had to take twice as much steps as Arthur in order to keep up. But Gwaine had been trying to talk some sence into the prince. "Arthur. You can't just go out and try to find Merlin. You don't even know where he is."

Arthur turned for a second. "Where else could he be? He's with the erson who had been trying to capture him since the day I met him. He's in Cenreds kindom. In the castle maybe."

Lance spoke next. "And you think your father will just send some men out to rescue a servant?"

Arthur brought up a finger to to Lances face. "He's not just a servant. He's... not even a servant. I'm going to find him. Even if I have to do it alone."

Gwaine shook his head. "You won't do it alone. I'll be there with you."

"As will I."

Arthurs head snapped around when he heard the womans voice behind him. He saw Morgana standing there. But the woman wasn't wearing one of her usaul dresses. She was wearing black pants and a black fuzzy top. Her hair was pull back in a loose braid.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know what you'd do the moment you found Merlin was in trouble? Did you think i'd let you do it yourself?" She smiled.

Arthur smiled back.

"Well, I guess I have to go."

Arthur stared back at Lancelot.

The knight shrugged. "Someone has to watch over her." He glanced at Morgana.

She smirked at the knight.

XOXOXOXOXO

Merlin slowly awoke. But this time he found he wasn't on the hard surface. And he wasn't chained down. Merlin was on a soft surface.

A bed.

Merlin brought his hand to his head and groaned. He sat up and found that he thought right. He was in a big bedroom. Of course it was big. He was held prisoner in a castle after all.

Merlin sat up in the bed. He didn't know why or what it was, but Merlin felt different inside. He felt like he had something burried inside for ever and it was now gone.

He got up from the bed and stared around the room. Merlin may have felt different but that didn't stop him from remembering that he had to escape his prison.

He quickly ran over to the door and pulled on it. Only to find that it was locked from the outside. A few more useless pulls on the door and Merlin stopped.

He sighed then looked around the room. Thats when he saw the window and ran over to it. He pulled opened the window and looked down.

Merlin lost his breath when he found that he was in the tallest part of the castle. He got dizzy from looking all the way down for a few seconds. Nothing but trees and open blue sky for miles and miles.

So he was trapped? In a tower?

It felt familiar to Merlin. Where had he heard this before?

Merlins mouth slightly opened and he shook his head. It couldn't be. Merlin remembered reading something like this in the book he got from the library.

So far everything Merlin had read in the fairytale book that happened between the two male lovers had happened between arthur and himself. Well, everything except the part where the prince snuck into the room and the two shared a night of passion. But Merlin figured it had to be beacuse he had broke the order the fairytale came in.

The night Camelot was under attack, Merlin had snuck into Arthurs room not the other way around.

What if the book 'was' magic? What if it was a prophecy? What if the book had everything that was to happen in the intwined lives of the prince and himself?

Merlin was brought out of his thoughts by the door being unlocked. He turned around and saw one of Cenreds men carring a tray of bread, meat and strawberries.

Merlin reconized the man as the one that had chased him on a horse right before Merlin met Arthur.

"King Cenred sends this."

Merlins glared at the man. "No thanks." When the man stared up at Merlin, Merlin continued. "If this is his way of apoligizing for keeping me prisoner, I don't want it." He said. Ignoring the growling in his stomach.

"Kind Cenred apoligizes to no one. He figured you'd be hungry after the past two days of training. You should be grateful for the meal he's laid before you. And you should be grateful that he's taken you under his wing."

"I don't need him. I have Arthur." Merlin growled.

The knight laughed and began walking towards the boy.

Merlin took a few quick steps back.

"You're talking about the prince of Camelot, yes? I wouldn't count too much on him. Cenred has men all around the castle in order to keep you where you are."

Merlins eyes followed the knight as he walked around the room.

"You are a rare bird. Cenred intends to keep you caged." The man turned to leave again. "You should eat. Even if you didn't have your training again in a couple hours, Cenred doesn't like seeing his hospitality taken advantage of. You don't want to anger him."

With that the knight left the room.

Merlins eyes widen as he heard the door being locked once again. He ran to the door and again, uselessly tried to pull it open. He smacked his hand flat against the door.

Merlin turned around and glared at the meal on the table as if it were Cenred himself.

Review Please :)


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

Merlin stood what felt like forever staring outside of the tower window. He had stayed there all morning. Now, the door was opening for the third time that morning.

Merlin sighed as he heard the door screach open. "I'm not hungry." He said. "So you can send the lunch back to his highness." He spat the last word.

"And to think I came all the way up here."

Merlin turned back around and saw the man with the dark gaze standing there.

Merlin glared back. "I don't care what you have to say." He turned back to the window. "Haven't you done enough? I already have no place to go. The only one I ever loved may never find me..."

"But.. does he love you?"

Merlins brows narrowed and he turned back to Cenred. He pushed himself back a little when he saw that Cenred was only three feet away.

"O-of course he loves me."

"Has he told you?" Cenred asked, taking one more step forward. When Merlin just stared , Cenred continued. "Has he told you he loves you?"

The boy blinked once then stared at the ground.

"How can you know he trully loves you? If he hasn't even let it out to those around him?" Cenred walked closer to Merlin till he was only a few inches away.

"He loves me." Merlin argued. "You won't change my mind about that."

Cenred inhaled deep then turned back around.

Merlin let out a breath he had been holding. That was, until he heard Cenred whisper some words in that same laungage. Merlins hands flew to his head and he screamed as pain shot through his skull.

XOXOXOXOXO

It had been hours. Hours since Merlin had been in the tower with Cenred. And Merlin was exsusted. The boy lay sideways on the ground, his hand flat against the cold floor.

Merlin whimpered as he lifted his head and saw Cenred standing there. Staring with a dark look of satisfaction.

"Give in already, boy. It won't do you any good to keep fighting. You'll only grow weaker."

Merlin shut his eyes and groaned as he could still feel the pain in his head. Then he reopened his eyes and found Cenred walking closer to him. Merlin tried to uselessly scooted away.

Cenred lowered himself till he was kneeling in front of a trembling Merlin.

Merlin gulped.

"No one is coming for you." Cenred whispered. "No one would come for a servant. A mere peasent. With me on your side, people would fear the very sight of you. Respect you."

Merlin shook his head once. Barely able to keep his dry throat from acing. "I... don't... want people scared of me. I'm not a monster." He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again. "You are." He hissed.

Cenred sighed. "So be it." He whispered. "These chambers, are now your home. You will learn to live with that."

"You're wrong." Merlin said. He took a few deep breaths. "Arthurs coming for me. And when he does-"

"When the young Pendragon comes, the only he'll do... is die. I have my own army. The moment arthur Pendragon steps foot in my kingdom, will be his doom." Cenred made to stand up, but Merlin spoke again.

"He'll be your doom."

Cenred glared. "You don't know when to keep quiet, boy."

Cenreds hand snapped out and wrapped around the boys throat.

Merlins mouth open as he tried gasping. He pulled his hands to the one around his throat. But with Cenreds strength and the fact that Merlin was already weak from the 'training'. All Merlin could do was whimper as his fingers dug into Cenreds dark clothing.

It was not enough and Merlin ended up passing out once again.

Short chapter this time Review Please :)


	17. Chapter 17

chapter17

Arthurs brows narrowed as he saw Cenreds castle surronded by all his men.

"Ugly bastard knew we were coming." He growled.

Morgana rasied her eyebrows at the princes laungage. But she couldn't help but smile at it too. Prince Arthur really did love the peasent boy from a different kindom. And now, she was 99% sure Arthur would do anything to get him back. Even if it means turning his back on everything he belived.

About magic.

But the woman had to be sure that he wouldn't tell.

"Arthur? If you were to find something about me... something not quite normal. Would you still like me... or would you start to hate me?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but never took his eyes of the guards. "What are you talking about?"

Ok. She was going to have to take a different way. "What if I told you the secret Merlin said he would keep for me?"

The prince turned to the ward. "Secret?"

Morgana shook her head once and sighed. "Forget it, Arthur. Listen. The longer we wait out here, the longer Merlin is in there. So... you're just going to have to live with what you see me do. And don't forget, Merlin knows about this secret too. So if you tell on me, you tell on him." With that the ward shut her eyes and raised her left hand.

Arthur stared confused. Along with Lancelot and Gwaine.

Morgana whispered some words then opened her eyes. There were golden.

Arthurs eyes widen. "Magic?" He whispered. His gaze at Morgana was cut short when the ground shook. Arthur looked at Cenreds castle and was shocked to see some stone from one side of the castle tumbling down on the men in front of them.

Morganas eyes turned the natural green and she brought her hand down. She lightly smiled. The without looking to Arthur began walking ahead.

Arthur continued staring. 'That was..."

"Amazing." Gwaine said as he got up and followed the ward.

A few seconds later, Arthur heard movment. "What a woman." Arthurs eyes finally trailed to the Lancelot.

Arthur stood speachless as he soon followed too.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stood staring out the window. Each time Cenred came into the room Merlin felt different. He felt as if a part of him went missing. Cenred kept saying for Merlin to stop fighting the pain. Could the pain in Merlins head be whats damaging him?

It didn't matter, because Merlin would never stop fighting Cenred. Especially when the man was trying to take away Merlins free will.

The door opened again.

Merlin gulped. His body started to tremble and his eyes started to water. It was so much easier to say you won't give up.

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for your training?"

Merlin tried to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use. As he shook his head, single tears fell.

The hand from Merlins shoulder disapeared and he felt hands make their way to his head. His eyes widen when he heard Cenred say some words in that laungage Merlin had grown to hate so much. Then his eyes shut tight and he screamed when it felt as if his head was on fire.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred almost had him. Cenred almost had the young sorcerer for himself. He could feel it as their minds were becoming one. The burn in the boys head was a tingle in Cenreds heart for power.

But the castles alarm went off.

The Dark King had to release the boys mind. Making the boy fall sideways and into his arms. Cenreds brows narrowed as he carried the boy onto the bed. He pulled out his sword and ran from the tower, with one thought in mind.

Someone was going to die.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was trapped. He couldn't get out. He felt like he was running but not going anywhere.

"Arthur?" He called. "Where are you?"

XOXOXOXO

They were fighting. Swords swung against each other and dead knights already filled the ground. But there were still more coming. It was like there was no end.

Four brave souls of Camelot came together to try and defeat hundreds of knights of the Dark King.

Arthur swung his sword with one thought in mind. 'Merlin.'

Thats when the prince got dizzy and nearly fell. He blinked and shook his head.

'Arthur?' He heard. 'Arthur where are you?'

The prince blinked once more. Then his brows narrowed. "Merlin." He whispered. He turned and saw his knights. His friends fighting with all they had.

He had to make a choice. Fight back with his friends. Or go and find Merlin and maybe make it his friends dooms.

The princes breathing picked up. He shook his head. He shouldn't have to make such a hard decision. He watched as Lance and Gwaine fought with their might. But where was Morgana?

"Morgana." He whispered. Of course.

He looked around until he found the long dark hair. Arthur began running towards the ward.

"Morgana!"  
>The woman turned and saw Arthur running towards her.<p>

"Do something!" Arthur yelled.

The ward smiled. "Certainly." She whispered. She brought both hands in front of her and whispered some words.

Her eyes turned gold and heavy wind began to blow aroung all of them.

Some of Cenreds men stopped the fighting and watched as some of their own began flying through mid-air.( Ps. Merlins tornandos season1 or 2 cant really remember)

Arthur watched as around half the men were blown away.

Morganas eyes turned back to their green and she smiled at Arthur. "Go get him." She said. "We'll be fine."

Arthur nodded once. "Thanks." With that, the prince ran to find and bring back home his Merlin.

Review Please :)


	18. Chapter 18

chapter18

Arthur walked causiously, his sword in hand. This part of the castle was quiet. Too quiet.

The prince stood still and held his breath. He could hear someone a short distance away. He quickly turned a corner. Arthur looked around. Up ahead, he saw a dead end.

Arthur glanced around the hall, before he turned.

"Arthur." It was a whisper.

The prince turned back around. His eyes widen at the sight. "Merlin?"

It was a white smoke. Like a spirit, with Merlins face. He slowly began walking through the hall. He walked up to spirit.

He stared up and down at it. He gulped. "A-are you dead?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know where I am. Help me, Arthur."

"How?"

XOXOXOXO

Lance looked around their battle feild. He began to panic. "Wheres Arthur!"

Morgana, who had just finished sending a final blow to an enemy, turned with a smile. "Where do you think he went?" Only Morgana could be smiling in the middle of a battle.

Lance nodded. "Maybe we should help him."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin pointed to the end of the hall.

After checking all the doors on the way, each door had been unlocked and the inside full of junk, Arthur sighed as he found it was nothing but a dead end.

The prince turned. "Theres nothing here."

Merlin shook his head. Then his eyes widen. "He's coming." Merlin disapeared.

Thats when Arthur heard a door.

Arthur ran to one of the rooms that was near him. He saw a door open at the far end of the hall. There he was. Cenred came out of...

Wait. There was no door there earlier.

Arthurs brows narrowed as he watched Cenred hold his palm out to the door. There was only one treasure the man had that would be locked away with magic.

The prince shook his head. There was no way he was going to let that man lock away Merlin with magic.

Arthur looked around the room and grabbed onto a silver cup. He looked back out and saw Cenred open his mouth to speak. Arthur gathered all his strength and threw the cup way over Cenreds head. The cup reached the end of the hall and Arthur could hear it scrape against the floor, then roll down some steps.

This making Cenred turn towards the noice.

Arthur ducked back into the room and shut his eyes. Preying that the dark king would fall for the trick.

After a few seconds, Arthur looked back out and saw that Cenred was now gone. The prince waisted no time. He reached the door. Arthur took a deep breath and reached out his hand.

"You were foolish to come."

Arthur turned. He gasped and brought his sword in front of him just in time to stop Cenreds from strikeing him.

XOXOXOXO

"My lady! You could do something about all these!" Gwaine called as he fought two of Cenreds men.

Morgana struck the one she was fighting in the back with her sword. "Wheres the fun in that?"

Lance stopped what he was doing and glanced at her. "Morgana! Do it!"

The ward turned to the knight. She smirked and brought her hands in front of her.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was being backed into a corner. Cenred kept sending strike after strike none stop. Cenred sent his sword to srike Arthurs face, but just as the others, Arthur brought his sword in front of him.

Cenred closed in with his sword. "The peasent boy really is something. Isn't he?"

"Wheres Merlin!"

"Don't worry. I take good care of him."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "If you've harmed him..."

"You'll what? You're just a boy." Cenred pushed aside Arthurs sword with his own. He brought hias sword to the princes throat. "A scared prince who can't find love. So you go to the boy who's scared to say no, beacuse he has no one else."

"It's because of you he has no one." Arthur growled. "He had friends-"

Cenred laughed. "Is that what he told you? The boy had no one. He was a begger who the villigers got tired of. They came to me. They told me where he was. I didn't have to waist one coin."

Arthurs face fell. It couldn't be true. Someone like Merlin had to have someone who cared. Someone who loved him.

"He has me." The prince said. "No matter if he thinks he has to say yes beacuse he thinks he'll be alone. I always let him know where he belongs."

Cenred smiled dark. 'How can you do that... if you're dead?" Cenred raised his sword.

Arthur shut his eyes. A second later he heard a choking sound. Arthur opened his eyes and saw Cenred looking down at a sword through his stomach.

The sword was pulled back out. When Cenred fell to the ground, Arthur saw his knights and Morgana, who had the sword that killed Cenred in her hand.

Gwaine smiled. "I thought we came to save Merlin. And here you are playing."

Arthur got to his feet. "How did you guys escape all those men?"

"We didn't." Lance said. "It was Morganas doing."

Arthur turned to the ward, who smiled. He shook his head. "I don't want to know."

They laughed. But Arthurs soon faded.

Morgana and the knights turned to where Arthur was staring.

Arthur gulped and made his way to the door. He brought his hand out and pushed the door open.

Gwaines brows raised as he raised his head and looked all the way up and whistled. He looked back at Arthur. "Are you planning to climb all those steps?"

Arthur didn't answer, he just started to walk.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gwaine said.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur finally made it to the top of the stairs where he saw another door. He reached out and turned a key that had already been in place. The prince pushed open the door.

It was a big room. But with nothing but a chair by the window and a bed.

Arthur gulped as he saw a familiar body on the bed.

Thin, dark hair, pale skin.

Arthur walked up to the bed as he stared at the body. He didnt even noticed Merlins 'spirit' on the other side until he spoke.

"I can't get back in."

Arthur looked to the spirit. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Merlin stared down at the bed. "He did something. I don't know what. But now... it's like i'm not me. I don't feel the same."

Arthur brought his hand down to Merlins cheek. It was warm. Then the prince slid his hand down to Merlins chest. He could feel a heart beat. Arthur sighed in relife. He kneeled near the bed.

"Merlin?" He whispered. "Merlin, can you hear me. I need you to wake up. I may be a prince, but you know i'm nothing without you."

Nothing. Just gentle breathing.

Arthur blinked as he tried to keep the tears away. He gulped again. "You know... you may think you have nothing to live for. But just know that i'm here. You have to wake. For me."

Arthur grabbed Merlins hand in his own. "Because I love you. I did, since the day I saved you." Arthur leaned forward. "Wake up." He whsiepered. My prince."

He slowly brought his lips to Merlins. It was a gentle kiss, and Arthur couldn't help but feel a spark inside of him. He pulled his lips away and stared down at Merlin, who stood just as still as before.

Arthur brought his hand to the boys hair, then brought his head to the boys chest. He couldn't stop the heavy sobbing that escaped his mouth. He grabbed on tight to Merlins hair.

Thats when Arthur felt the boy take a deep breath. Arthur raised his head and watched as Merlins head turned a bit. Then the sweetest thing Arthur had ever seen. The feeling fell through his chest and stomach.

Merlins eyes fluttered open.

Arthur smiled as Merlins eyes trailed down to his. "Arthur?"

The prince nodded and laughed.

"Is this real?" Merlin asked.

Arthur leaned back up and placed a kiss on the boys lips.

When he backed away, Merlin smiled. "You came for me."

Arthur nodded again. "Of course I came. I love you."

Merlin smiled bigger.

Arthur got back on his feet. He brought his hands under Merlins back and legs and lifted him off the bed. "I don't care if you don't want this." He whispered. "I'm the knight in shinning armor. I get to do what I please."

Merlin smiled. "I don't care." He whispered, and brought his head to Arthurs shoulder.

Ok. Maybe one or two chapters left.  
>Review Please :)<p>


	19. Chapter 19

chapter19

Merlin laid in bed in his chambers next to Arthurs. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought about the conversation that had taken place between Arthur and his father when they arrived.

The moment Arthur had walked into the castle, Uther had jumped from his seat on the throne, a disgusted look upon his face as he watched his son walk passed the throne room carrying the servant boy. Uther ran out of the throne room and calling Arthurs name.

Arthur turned and growled at his own father. "I had to get Merlin back. I love him and you can't change that. No one can. At least be happy I at least came back, which I was against. It was Merlins idea." With that, Arthur turned and continued walking.

Merlin remembered taking a peek over the princes shoulder and seeing Uther standing with his mouth slightly open and looking shocked.

The boy smiled in the dark.

That was, until he heard his door open.

Merlin frowned and turned in bed just in time to see Arthur climb in next to him. Merlin scooted to give the prince room, but the prince grabbed onto him and brought their lips together.

Merlin shut his eyes to calm himelf when he felt his heart speed up. Arthurs hands were everywhere. The prince pulled his lips away for a sseond as he inhaled deep, then whispered.

"I want you."

Merlin looked in Arthur eyes. The boy smiled. "I know." He whispered back, as he brought his hand to the book under his pillow to keep it hidden.

Arthur brought his lips back to Merlins.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin felt strange. He woke up to a terrible headace. He lightly hissed trying not to wake the sleeping Arthur.

The 'naked' sleeping Arthur.

Even through the pain in his head, Merlin sent Arthur a smile as he thought about what had taken place a couple of hours before, they had shared their passion. Their love and Merlin couldn't be happier about who he had his first time with. The though quickly faded as the pain hit again. Merlin got up from the bed and shut his eyes. He wobbled over to the table where he picked up a pitcher of water. He tried pouring some into a cup, but failed when the pain in his head hit again.

Merlin whimpered and fell to the ground, taking the pitcher with him.

Arthur jumped in bed at the loud sound of metal hitting the ground. He looked beside him and when he didn't see Merlin he looked around the room.

His eyes widen at the sight of Merlin on the ground.

The prince jumped from bed and ran over to the boy on the floor. Arthur scooped Merlin up in his arms and quickly carried him over and sat him on the bed.

Arthur pushed back the boys hair.

"Merlin? Merlin, whats wrong?"

Merlin shook his head. "Hurts." He whimpered as he held his head.

Arthur brought his hands to Merlins on his head. "Is it that bad?" He whispered.

Merlin nodded before he shut his eyes and gasped.

Arthurs eyes widen more. "Merlin? Merlin, look at me." He brought his hands to the boys face.

Merlin gasped again, this time louder. His eyes snapped opened.

Arthur jumped back at the sight of Merlins golden eyes. The prince then jumped again as a glass vase near the bed burst into pieces.

Merlin opened his mouth to scream, but his eyes rolled into his head before he fell down onto the bed.

Arthur stared wide eyed for a moment before walking over to Merlin. He leaned over him and soothed his face. The prince shook his head. This had to be Cenreds doing. It just had to. Merlin was completed innocent.

Arthur layed down beside Merlin and wrapped his arms around him. Arthur kissed his forehead, before leaning into his ear and whispering.

"I'll find out whats wrong. I'll make you better, Merlin. I promise."

Arthur leaned over a bit, grabbed the blankets and pulled them over Merlins and his own body. Arthur brought his chin to Merlins head, staying there and watching the boy the whole night.

A cliff hanger ending? Until I think what to do for the sequal:)

THE END

Review Please:)


End file.
